Just Like A Pill
by astronot
Summary: future!fic Blaine and Kurt live together in New York along with Brittany and Santana. They get into a fight and have a nasty break-up. When Santana calls the girls and Finn to help will they make up and get back together? Rating may go up.
1. The Fight

"Blaine you need to get up now!" Kurt said shaking his boyfriend awake.

"No, you need to sleep" Blaine said wrapping his arm around Kurt's waist and trying to pull him down. Kurt slapped his hand away. 'What is wrong with him, we haven't been cuddling, and barely even talked in like a week?'

"Get up…NOW" Kurt said through ground teeth.

"Fine, fine…_it's not like I like my job_" Blaine said rolling out of bed.

"Yeah, well we need money alright!"

"You know what, I know that alright so quit yelling at me about it!"

"Forget this, no you know what I'm just going to go stay with Santana and Brittany!"

"Fine. See if I care!"

"I don't need to I already know!" with that Kurt stormed out the door. Blaine rubbed his face and yelled into is closet.

~oOo~

Kurt was pissed as he drove furiously to work. He would finish up there and go to Santana's. As, soon as he pulled into the parking lot of NYU, he was swarmed by fellow professors asking him, his opinion on lesson plans. He ran inside to seek shelter. He ran into his classroom and started prepping for class. There was a knock on the door behind him. He spun around and saw…_OH MY GOD! Why is HE here? _"Sebastian" Kurt breathed frowning.

"Uh…hi…Kurt…can we er…talk?" Sebastian said shifting uncomfortably.

"Sure" Kurt said motioning to some empty seats in the front row.

"I wanted to…apologize…I treated you horribly, it's obvious Blaine loved you and I shouldn't have tried to pursue him. I was being rude to you. I was insecure and honestly a little jealous."

"Jealous?"

"Well, yeah you had Blaine, the Glee club, openly out and proud, and confident."

"Well, thank you for coming clean…but, I have a class in about five minutes so, if you could?"

"Oh yeah sure can we maybe…hug to seal this?"

"Umm…okay" Kurt said awkwardly hugging Sebastian's open arms and then dismissing him.

~oOo~

Kurt looked at his phone after it went off for what seemed like 50th time that day. He'd been called and messaged all day by Blaine. Didn't he understand he wasn't ready to talk yet. He pressed ignore on his phone.

"Kurty!" said a squeaky voice behind him.

"Brit Brit" he said to the blond-haired blue-eyed girl behind him followed by a shorter girl with blond hair and brown eyes "Casey!"

"Uncle Kurt!" Casey said hugging him. He then hugged Brittany when the other girl let go.

"How old are you now Casey Bear?"

"3" she said holding up three fingers.

"Wow, you've gotten big, can you leave me and your mommy alone for minute sweetie?"

"Course" Casey said leaving the room yelling for Santana.

"What's up K?" Brittany asked.

"Well, Blaine and I had a fight this morning and I feel like I just can't do this anymore"

"Aww, well just wait for him to apologize do you want a magic dolphin?"

"A what?" Kurt chuckled.

"Santana bought me some last year at the fair" Brittany said running over to her bed and grabbing one the little rainbow, sparkly dolphins off and giving it to Kurt.

"Ummm…"

"It always makes me feel better when I'm feeling down" Brittany said sitting on his lap and nuzzling into his neck like a five year old.

"Thanks Brit…umm can I maybe talk to San?"

"Sure thing" Brittany said running to get her wife. There a murmur in the other room, then some footsteps, then Santana appeared in the doorway. She hugged him when he walked over to her. She took one look at the dolphin giggled, then smiled like she was having a memory.

"Something's wrong" Santana said matter-of-factly.

"H-how'd you know?" Kurt breathed.

"Brittany only gives those to people who she thinks don't feel happy."

"Oh, well actually there is something"

"Sit and tell me everything baby" Santana said motioning to the bed.

Kurt plopped down with a sigh and began to speak. "Well, me and Blaine haven't had time together lately, our work schedule messes EVERYTHING up, he hates his job, it makes him upset, which in turn makes me pissed, then we had a fight about money this, I stormed out, went to work , and then ended up here." Kurt said a little breathless with a tear falling down his cheeks.

"Ahh, honey" Santana cooed rubbing soothing circles on his back.

"What's happening San, I don't think I can take this much longer."

"Well, not to be mean or anything but you look like crap." She pointed to a mirror. She was right his eyes were red and puffy, his hair was ruffled, his skin was paler than usual and blotchy, his nose was red, and his lips were chapped.

"Oh. My. God." Kurt gaped at his reflection.

"You know what you need?"

"What, what anything!"

"A day out with ALL the girls, a little shopping, a day spa, some Disney, musicals, junk food, and lots and lot of love" Santana said hugging him.

"Thanks Satan-I mean Santana" Kurt giggled.


	2. Since when?

**A/N: Okay, so I'm making Puck a **_**REALLY **_**nice guy. I like to believe that him and Kurt could've been like best friends if Puck, didn't care so much about his reputation. You can see he actually cares about Kurt in the show you know. :)**

"Tina!" Kurt yelped at jumped off the bed at the last but not least, pajama-clad, girl to arrive.

"Kurt, hi how are you?" Tine laughed through tears of joy.

"Okay…I mean I guess…but, better since you're finally here and we can commence in the junk food eating, Disney movie watching weirdoes we are!"

When, Tina entered the room towards the back with Kurt's hand in hers and Casey, a little tan girl with blonde hair and brown eyes, hugging here hip she scanned over the many faces. Quinn was sitting on a big comfy chair where Casey ran up and laid herself on her lap with a teddy bear, blanket, and pillow. Mercedes was on the bed right next to where Kurt had been, in PJ's. Santana hap Brittany up on her lap nuzzling into her neck while Santana kissed her cheek. Rachel of course, was going to be on the other side of Kurt. Kurt ran to the middle of the bed set positioned Tina on his lap and started to braid her hair. They passed out tall kinds of snacks; pizza, chocolates, Pixy Stix, candies galore, sodas, chips etc. They slipped in the master Disney DVD, Kurt had made.

Soon, enough Quinn, Casey (Still in Quinn's lap), Brittany (Now in a bean bag on the floor), Mercedes, Rachel, and Tina (No longer in Kurt's but Mercedes' lap) were all asleep. Santana and Kurt were the only ones still awake when, a soft knock came at the door Santana went to get it careful not to wake anyone up. Kurt tried to listen but, couldn't over the sounds of _Tangled. _A minute later, Santana came back into the room smiling, followed by none other than Kurt's step-brother, and Rachel's brother, Finn Hudson. He had big brown eyes, short brown hair, and he was really tall. A huge smile grew on his face as he saw Kurt. They hadn't seen each other since Kurt moved to the other side of New York over a year ago.

"Hey bro" Finn said hugging Kurt as he walked over to the taller boy.

"Hey, Finn" Kurt gasped at how tightly Finn hugged him, but hugged him back.

"So, what's up with you dude? Santana asked me to come over ASAP" Finn questioned.

"Well this morning Blaine an-", Kurt's phone starting to softly sing _Teenage Dream_ out the speakers, "speaking of the devil." Kurt answered his phone. He looked at Finn, then Santana, and walked over to the other room. There was loud talking, whispering, stuttering, swearing, and then was that…crying? Everyone, in the room except for Casey (Quinn put her back to sleep by singing softly) woke up instantly. There was dragging footsteps, and then Kurt appeared in the doorway. Looking, like he had when he saw Santana the first time. His eyes were red and puffy from crying, hair ruffled after running his hand through it and tugging on it, and his was red, blotchy, and wet which looked abnormal against his now more than usual pale skin.

"Kurt…"Finn ran to him and held him close.

"I-I'm f-fine…" Kurt said but, had started crying on Finn's shoulder.

"Awww, don't cry man, y-yo-you-you'll m-m-make me cry…" Finn said but, had started bawling himself.

"Finn, you don't have to feel sorry for me you know?" Kurt sniffled.

"Oh no, I don't feel sorry for you, no, no, I feel sorry the guy who did this crap to you."

"What're you going to do?" Kurt asked pulling away from Finn, sniffling, and raised an eyebrow.

"Nothing" Finn shook his head and let go of Kurt and went to go sit next to a now very, awake Rachel.

"Hey auntie Quinn what's wrong with uncle Kurt?" Casey asked, pulling at Quinn's shirt with one hand and holding her other one.

"Nothing sweetie" Quinn reassured her.

"Uncle K?"

"Y-yeah Casey Bear?"

"Do you need a hug?"

"Yeah honey I do actually." And then, the places where Finn's strong arms had been now had smaller, more fragile arms around them. "Thanks love."

"Anytime" Casey said giggling, after being lowered onto the ground and going back to Quinn's lap where she was tickled mercilessly.

"Boo, you okay?" Mercedes asked wrapping an arm around his chest from behind.

"No."

Everyone walked over and hugged him, with the exception of Finn and Casey who were playing peek-a-boo.

~oOo~

"So, you're officially broken up right now?" Rachel asked. All the girls were there. Even, Mike and Puck showed up after Finn called them, they looked really sad and worried. Tina was on Mike's lap, Rachel was on Finn's, Brittany was on Santana's, Casey was on Quinn's and she was on Mercedes', and Puck even let Kurt sit on his lap. He must've been really, worried, but hey he's always been a pretty decent guy.

"Yeah" Kurt shook his head sadly.

"Aw, when did this happen?" Puck asked looking at Kurt.

"Earlier this afternoon, right after Finn came over, he called, and well there was some yelling swearing, then I told him that I just couldn't do it anymore, and that if he in fact did want to be together then, we would have to work this out later on when he was ready to man up then, well then I hung up on him."

"Wow, so he's being a complete asshole huh?" Puck asked and slightly hugged Kurt.

"Yeah, pretty much."

"Kurt, that sucks man, but we're here for you anytime you need us you know that right?" Mike asked.

"Yeah, thanks Mike."

"No prob, hey I think I know someone who needs a day spa, and some shopping." Finn said.

Kurt grinned, "Really? Y-you don't mind you guys?" He looked at the crowd in front of him who were grinning like fools, and then back at Puck who was smiling.

"Well, then umm…let's go I guess…wait what are you guys going to do?" Kurt asked.

"They don't call it a sports bar for nothing…now come on" Puck said lifting Kurt off his lap and onto the bed beside him.

The girls and Kurt scrambled for their bags, make-up, hair products, and clothing. The boys merely sat their waiting keys in hand. They all ran downstairs. Mike drove; Tina, Santana, Brittany, and Casey in his car. Finn drove; Puck (Even though he drove there with Mike he refused to leave Kurt for some odd reason), Rachel, Kurt, Mercedes, and Quinn in his SUV.

**[Mike's Car]**

Mike and Tina were holding hands as he drove. Santana and Brittany were licking pinkies over Casey's head.

"Did anyone else notice Puck being unusually nice to Kurt?" Santana asked.

"Yeah" Mike and Tina said simultaneously.

"So what?" Brittany asked.

"Puck!"

"Santana's got a point you know," Tina said.

Casey raised her hand when they stopped talking and asked, "Why was Uncle Kurt crying?"

"No reason sweetheart, now let's put on some tunes to sing too huh?" Mike said momentarily letting go of Tina's hand to tickle the little girl in the backseat.

**[Finn's SUV]**

Kurt had fallen asleep on Mercedes, who was just cuddling her best friend. Finn and Rachel were chattering in the front seat when Quinn piped up.

"Why are you being so damn nice to Kurt all of a sudden, Puck?"

"What, I care about him."

"Yeah, we know that we all care about him. But, seriously Puck, refusing to leave him, letting him sit on your lap, hugging him?" Quinn asked gesturing for an answer with a shake of her head.

"Well, I love the kid. I feel bad for him. He was treated lousily by that asshole Karofsky. He was bullied for being who he was. He taught me it was okay to be different. We were almost like best friends. We are now. What I can't be nice?" He snapped the last part at all the astonished faces around him.

~oOo~

"Ahh, this is so relaxing" Kurt said stretching out on one of the spa's lounge chairs. He wa about to go get a facial but, had to wait until Rachel was done.

The rest of the girls were getting their mani and pedis. The spa was sort of crowded but, still relaxing, because of the music they were playing.

"Puck's being really nice don't you think?" Mercedes asked looking to Quinn who smirked.

"Uhh, yeah sure why?" he asked raising an eyebrow.

"It's Puck." Tina stated.

"Yeahhh," Kurt prompted.

"Juvi ring a bell?" Quinn quipped.

"He can be nice when he wants to you know." Kurt stated.

The rest of the conversation drifted away and then turned into laughter. They were still giggling even after they were done shopping and found the boys. The boys took the girls' bags (Except Puck who was carrying a now sleeping Casey) out to the cars to load up. They drove back to Santana and Brittany's house where the two women agreed they could stay seeing as though it was nearly 11:00 and no one wanted to drive that late **ESPECIALLY** not in New York. When all the girls and Kurt were sure the boys were asleep they drifted off as well. As, soon as almost everyone was asleep, there came a soft knock on the door. Kurt crept over, opening it only to reveal Puck. And he damn well have a good reason because Kurt knew he looked horrible at what like…he squinted at Santana's alarm clock 3 in the morning. Kurt glared at Puck who looked kind of weird. His face was half-worried and half-unreadable.

"C-could we uhh…talk maybe?" Puck asked rubbing the back of his neck nervously as he jerked his chin towards the living room.


	3. Don't Hurt Him

**A/N: I sense a protective Puck in your future…**

"Sure, but you better have a good ass reason for this Puck" Kurt said sleepily and kinda cranky.

"Okay, can we…just…sit down?"

"Okay."

They walked over to the love seat where Kurt curled up and looked expectantly at the boy across from him. He looked worried, tired and honestly kind of pissed as well. He looked up at Kurt with hurt and love in his eyes. Puck took his hands in his.

"Kurt, you remember how I used to bully you in high school? Well, I don't want it to be like that between us anymore, because well, I've grown SO close to you Kurt. I love you like a little brother. No, no don't even think about protesting I AM older. I mean, I feel really bad about how I acted. I would've seriously beaten Karofsky's ass if I wouldn't have gone back to Juvi. I hated it there. I know you hated it at McKinley. But, you know what I knew for a fact? You were never going to be just another old Lima Loser. Yeah, my mom made me come out here because she wanted me to spend time another Jew like Rachel. But, I'm glad I did it because I would've hated to be a Lima Loser! So, you know you can be okay with now right? Because I've learned so much from you dude. I've learned its' okay to be different, an outcast, nice, part of something you love, what it means to be a true team player, and what a best friend is." Puck finished panting out of breath. Kurt began to cry into Puck's shoulder. He'd never known anyone thought about him like THAT.

"Y-you r-really mean that?" Kurt asked sniffling.

"Course, do you want me and Finn to come with you to grab some stuff for you from Blaine's?"

"Yes, I'd love that thank you."

"Alright then, well, you need to get some rest kiddo" Puck said ruffling Kurt's hair as they walked back towards Kurt's room.

"Don't call me that" Kurt half-laughed, half-growled towards Puck.

"Oh okay scary Kurt, jeesh um…well I'm going to go and sleep my ass off have sweet dreams kay bro?"

"Kay. You too. Night."

"Night!" Puck called back disappearing down the hallway.

Kurt wondered back to bed smiling silently to himself. He had made a new friend with absolutely NO effort at all. Puck really did care about him. He slowly drifted off to bed smiling, and thinking happy thoughts.

~oOo~

"You guys leaving already?" Santana asked as Puck, Kurt, and Finn walked past the kitchen towards the front door.

"Yep, time to face the fluffy-headed monster" Kurt said nervously.

"Hey, there's to be worried about we got your back dude" Puck said as Finn squeezed Kurt's shoulder.

"Alright be safe" she said and then they were gone.

Later on in the car almost at Kurt's house Finn spoke up.

"Hey Puck where did you go last night?"

"W-what?" Puck and Kurt exchanged glances.

"Well, I heard you leave the room last night and it sounded like you were talking to someone in the living room."

"Oh no, I was just muttering to myself I was venting to myself about my past life."

"Oh okay…well, we're here" Finn said as they pulled into the driveway.

"Let's go then" Kurt said and walked out of the car and into the house with the other two boys.

"I'll be right back" Kurt said as Finn grabbed his hand "I'll be fine."

Kurt hurried up the stairs and peeked into Blaine's office. There he was cute as ever asleep, at his desk on his piles and piles of papers for his English class. Kurt hurried into their old room. Everything was just like it was when he left. He pulled out three of his many, many bags and, began to stuff them full of his belongings. He was almost finished packing some of his stuff that would help him last through a few weeks, when he heard a muffled sigh. He turned to see Blaine looked half-angry half-sad at the bag in his hands.

"What're you doing?"

"Packing, what does it look like!"

"Calm down!"

"No, you know what I will not calm down! Gahh, why can't you see that I can't so this anymore! You know what if you're not going to be man enough about his relationship then go meet up with that little weasel of yours, Sebastian? Yeah, yeah he's back, but you probably already knew that!"

"Why are you yelling at me?"

"Is all that gel seeping into your brain and making you brain dead? I can't do this anymore Blaine!"

"You know what if you think that I don't a give a damn about this relationship, then you are dead fucking wrong alright. Shit, Kurt I love you. I've been in love with you since I was a teenager okay?"

"I don't care right now so just…STOP!"

That one shriek of 'STOP!' sent Finn and Puck hurdling up the stairs.

"Blaine. Leave. Him. Alone...Now." Finn said trough clenched teeth.

"Seriously the kid's been trough enough already" Puck said standing defensively in front of Kurt.

"I'm sorry I can't be perfect!"

"Blaine…"

"Nothing's gonna change the things that you said and nothing's gonna make this right again!"

"Please don't turn your back on me I can't believe it's hard just to talk to you but you don't understand!"

"Oh no, I understand perfectly, I'm never gonna be good enough for you and it feels like you don't care anymore you know, God Kurt, did you know you used to be my hero? Yeah, I always looked up to you! Now, I just don't know anymore!" Blaine stormed out leaving Kurt in tears.

"I'm going to…ooooooooooohhhhhhhh" Puck growled angrily and tore after Blaine.

"Please d-don't hurt him!"

"Dude h-he-"

"Don't hurt him Puck, put your past behind you now!"

"Yeah dude impulse control."

"UGH, fine…let's get the kid home then…I'll grab the bags I got it, you just help him walk he does not look stable."

~oOo~

"Woah, what happened to him?" Rachel cried hurling herself at Kurt. Finn caught her before she could go any further. Kurt looked up form his slumped place in Puck's arm.

"It's fine Rach. Trust your husband."

"Fine" Rachel said then kissed Finn and headed over the couch where Mercedes was.

"I can walk now" Kurt said looking at Puck, who nodded and let go of him.

"Go lie down dude you don't look too hot" Finn said.

"Gee, thanks" Kurt said shaking his head.

~oOo~

"Kurt, come on we're gonna be late babe, and I don't want to get on Rachel's bad side for being late especially not to her weddi-"

"Ready" Kurt breathed.

"You looked…amazing" Blaine gasped.

"Stop it" Kurt laughed as Blaine's mouth tickled his neck.

Kurt shit right up in bed weeping. He glared at his alarm clock…the numbers blurred and blazed the number 10:45…wow, had really, slept that long! Jeez, he needed like coffee or something. He got up not caring if he was only wearing a pair of sweatpants and tank top or that he looked like a train wreck. He had Brittany call him in sick that morning.

"Morning, beautiful" a voice laughed behind him.

**A/N: Ooohhh suspense, yes I love Puck to death :) I love every character equal though. Reviews? LESSTHANTHREE!**


	4. In Between Dreams

**A/N: Sorry, I haven't updated…love you all though. I've been sick and school's bad so yeah? I'm Kurt right now. P.S. Look whose back in Kurt's life P.S.S. Read the ending note.**

Kurt nearly jumped out of his skin at the high yet sort of raspy voice that had laughed right behind him. He turned around to see a tall slender boy, brown coiffed hair, brown eyes, and a little toothy smirk. Of course, Sebastian FUCKING Smythe!

"Uhh…you okay b-?" Sebastian said eyeing Kurt.

"Why are you here?" Kurt growled.

"To talk to you…is there something in the water here or-?" Sebastian questioned.

"Talk about what" Kurt snarled through gritted teeth.

"Well, you and Blaine had a nasty break-up. You are a complete and utter train wreck. You need help. Blaine's still DESPERATELY in llllloooouuuurrrrrvvvveeee with you although I still can't see why. He wants you back. We talk…Kurt don't start with the dive fits. Not right now. I'm going to talk to Blaine after I finish up here. Okay?"

"Fine" Kurt grumbled.

"Coffee?"

"Yes…_PLEASE_!"

"Sure thing. Hold on a sec."

Sebastian got out of his chair at the coffee table and strode over to where Kurt was still standing looked more than a little tired. Sebastian poured him a huge mug of coffee and turned to face a very, wobbly Kurt.

"Woah, woah, woah, okay let's get you a chair bud" Sebastian said grabbing a wobbly Kurt by the arm and then around the back and led him to a chair opposite his own.

"Here…all better?" Sebastian said looked a little worried handing Kurt the mug.

"Yeah, thanks" Kurt said sipping at his coffee.

"Okay so now time to talk. Spill." Sebastian said. He motioned his hand as if something were lying on the table. And that's when, Kurt saw it…

"You're m-married?" Kurt blurted out before he could stop himself.

"Oh…uh yeah actually I am. We have a kid too. Her name's Lucy we adopted her from England. Cutest little thing too; big green eyes, long brown hair, a gorgeous smile, short, but skinny, always laughing and-and smiling. Greg is such an awesome father too. I have m-m-m-matured Kurt s-see didn't I tell you?" Sebastian said tears escaping his eyes.

"A little emotional too huh?" Kurt remarked.

"Well, if you had the most beautiful thing in the world belong to you wouldn't you be happy too?"

"O-of course."

"Well, then let's get down to business, and I don't mean defeating the Huns either."

~oOo~

"Oh hey…you two" Santana said as she came out of her bedroom to see Kurt and Sebastian laughing, sitting on the couch, watching TV. Sebastian waved politely, and smiled shyly.

"Hey San…ohmygod! Seb look at this dude!" Kurt exclaimed pointing to the screen on which they were watching _Road Trip. _

"Oh my g-is he trying to eat a mouse…okay, what the hell are we watching even!"

"Well, then this is…actually really fun Sebastian thank you."

"No problem, hey umm…excuse me Santana?"

Santana hummed and turned around to look at the former Warbler.

"Do you have ANY good chick flicks?"

"Yeah, of course…come on I'll help you pick some out" Santana said excitedly taking Sebastian's hand and pulling him into her room.

"So where are th-"

"Are you treating him right Sebastian?"

"What are you talk-"

"Oh, don't play dumb with me Twinkler, are you genuinely being nice to Kurt or just pretending?"

"I'm actually having fun and being nice Santana…now chick flicks?"

"Uh huh…right over here."

Sebastian soon returned to the sofa with _Bride Wars, Hairspray, Mamma Mia!, Mean Girls, Miss Congeniality, The Proposal, She's the Man, 27 Dresses, The Princess Diaries, The Sweetest Thing, Breakfast At Tiffany's, Aquamarine, _and_ My Best Friend's Wedding_. Santana had agreed to let him stay over after everyone else had left.

~oOo~

After, a few hours, 2 boxes of tissues, uncountable amounts of snacks, and some laughs Kurt was fast asleep, on Sebastian's hip, while Sebastian was sleeping above him smiling. Brittany was smiling at the boys and the mess they made while, hugging her wife's waist. Santana put her head back in Brittany's shoulder and chuckled a bit. When everything seemed quiet except for the sound of the breathing snores, and main menu for Aquamarine playing in the background, Casey decided it was time for REALLY loud Mexican music with her door wide open. Brittany laughed as Santana ran towards their daughter's room.

"Hmmm" Kurt said in his sleep.

There was mumble of something about 'Dalton, Kurt, Blaine and cats' from Sebastian and Brittany laughed silently as he kept on snoring. Seriously, he was snoring.

~oOo~

Kurt awoke at around 9 at night. He flew up form the couching screeching as he saw the position him and Sebastian were in. He got up cautiously not wanting to wake him up from his snoring slumber. He walked to the kitchen to grab a tea.

"Ahhh, he lives" Santana laughed as she looked up for her place at the pot on the stove. She was cooking something for the boys to eat later on. Kurt looked over here shoulder. She was making his favorite; chicken alfredo. He smiled at her and kissed her cheek. She smiled and kissed him back.

"Alright, well I'm still a little beat time to put on a movie and fall back asleep right?" Kurt asked sleepily.

"Of course" Santana smiled warmly at him.

Kurt walked groggily back to the couch. He pressed play and was almost asleep when there a knock on the front door.

"Kurt, Honey are you awake?" Santana asked peering over the island.

Kurt shook his head 'no'.

"Well, then could you please get the door for me?"

"Sure."

Kurt opened the door only to find a big brown teddy bear with blue eyes and a gift basket look back at him. He hauled it inside and check the tag on the side of the bear's neck.

"It's for me" he said.

"Open it up, let's see what you got" Santana urged.

"Well, let's see we've got; a Madonna t-shirt, a Rocky Horror poster, a small stuffed animal, yellow Canary, knick-knack, knick-knack, a lot more knick-knacks, oohh pictures from, Dalton, McKinley, prom, a lot of performances, some of me and the glee club and some with me and Blaine, uhh NYADA? Ohh, hey look there's a tape down here it says play me. Got a tape player San?" Kurt said withdrawing all of the items.

**A/N: Yes, suspense per usual. Just wait. Updating may take a while so, NO promises sorry. Also, check out my other fic. :) New fic. coming soon. Love you-Kenzie**


	5. Should Have Seen It Sooner

**A/N: Like, I said **_**NO **_**promises. Sorry, to keep you waiting though. I still love you. :) Honestly, you guys keep me going. Umm, yeah so high school in a just a few weeks…eep. Scary shit, man. But, I joined theater and got a guaranteed spot so, yeah that's up there on my luck list. Also, I might get to go to a taping of Glee. I'm just going to gawk at Chris, Darren, Chris xD Anyways, on with the chapter. Ches?**

"Uhh…I-i don't know-Brit can you come here please?" Santana called.

"Yes?" Brittany said walking out the bedroom a few moments later looking really, tired and grumpy.

"Do we have a tape player baby?"

"Uhh…yeah hold on." Brittany returned a few minutes later with a tape player and handed it to Santana.

"Okay, I'm going back to bed."

"Night, love you."

"Love you Brit Brit."

"Yeah, yeah love you too-UGH!"

"AHHH-oh…oh j-just a dream." Sebastian screamed sitting straight up on the couch.

"Are you okay Seb?" Kurt said running over to a very, frightened Sebastian.

"Oh, uh yeah, thanks, it was just a really, scary dream and well, Blaine was a cat, you were like a unicorn? Then, like Dalton turned into a monster and it tried to eat me and everything looked like a cartoon and and…I, don't even know."

"Well, its okay now-"Kurt began to shake with laughter.

"IT'S NOT FUNNY KURT!" Sebastian hit him playfully.

"No, no it's not funny, not funny nope of course not" Kurt tried to sound serious but, eventually doubled over in laughter.

"Kuuuurt! Kurt stop it! JERK! Hey, helloooo? KURT! Kurt please!" Sebastian pleaded to a teary, laughing Kurt who was on the floor clutching his sides.

"KURT ELIZABETH HUMMEL GET OFF THAT FLOOR NOW AND SEE WHAT'S ON THIS DAMN TAPE OR I WILL…NOW!" Santana yelled.

"Elizabeth?" Sebastian smirked and teased.

"Shut up" Kurt grumbled.

Santana handed him the tape and tape player. He slipped it in and pressed play. After his finger hit the button, there was a moment's pause, and then Blaine's voice filled the speaker with the accompaniment of a guitar to the tune of Teenage Dream. Kurt almost burst into tears when he started to have a flashback.

"Kurt, baby, are you okay?" Santana asked but, Kurt ignored her.

His mind drifted back to when they first met on the Dalton staircase, their fist kiss, their first duet on stage, when he helped an oblivious Blaine with his duet for Baby It's Cold Outside, their fist time, the awkward family dinners, the hand holding, the trophies, the smiles, the teen years, the bliss, the happiness, then Kurt found out what had happened to them. He was still mad at Blaine for the whole Sebastian thing that happened over 8 years ago. After all it was Blaine's fault wasn't it? No, it was Kurt he made Blaine go to Scandals, he let him walk home, he had Blaine tied around his finger and when Blaine tried to tell him no he was being selfish, and now he hated himself.

"Kurt?" Santana and Sebastian asked worriedly.

"Yeah?" Kurt asked wearily, his voice shaking and cracking.

"Y-you're crying dude" Sebastian said.

"O-oh" Kurt said wiping at his face and opened, unaware that he had closed them, his eyes, he looked at Sebastian, Santana, then back down to the tape player.

"I love you Kurt and I know you do too and I apologize for whatever it was that I did." Blaine's voice rang crystal clear.

"I-i love you too. He shouldn't be sorry, it was me…all me!"

"W-where are you going?" Santana asked grabbing Kurt.

"I'm going to apologize to him…he needs to know that I'm sorry for what I've done."

"Need some help?" Sebastian asked.

"Are you still in touch with any of the Warblers?"

"Yeah, uhh…Nick, Jeff, Wes, David, Trent, Thad, and uhm yeah that's it."

"Call them and tell them to meet us at Times Square."

"Why?"

"Just do it okay! Oh, and tell them to wear their blazers."

"Okay."

~oOo~

"Hey Kurt!" a voice called.

"WES!" Kurt squealed grabbing the Asian, black haired, brown eyed boy and hugging him.

"KURT!" the others screamed.

"Nick! Jeff! Thad! Trent! David! How are you guys?" he said hugging each of them separately.

"What's up with this?" Nick asked gesturing to the blazers.

"I'm apologizing to Blaine…twice…now go behind that corner I signal you."

The warblers hid behind the corner just as Blaine came into view. He stopped short when, he saw Kurt in his blazer.

"W-what are you doing?" Blaine chuckled.

"Well, you'll see…just sit. Okay?"

Blaine did as he was told and was about to speak when Kurt yelled 'NOW!' and seven or so former Warblers rounded the corner singing a tune to the Pink song Just Like A Pill. There was; Trent, Thad, Nick, Jeff, Wes, David, and _OHMYGOD!_ Sebastian? Kurt wasn't joking.

"_I'm lyin' here on the floor where you left me _

_I think I took too much _

_I'm crying here, what have you done? _

_I thought it would be fun _

_I can't stay on your life support, there's a_

_shortage in the switch, _

_I can't stay on your morphine, cuz its making me itch _

_I said I tried to call the nurse again but she's_

_being a little bitch, _

_I think I'll get outta here, where I can"_

Glasz met hazel and emotions of love and regret flowed between them.

"_Run just as fast as I can _

_To the middle of nowhere _

_To the middle of my frustrated fears _

_And I swear you're just like a pill _

_Instead of makin' me better, you keep makin' me ill _

_You keep makin' me ill _

_I haven't moved from the spot where you left me _

_This must be a bad trip _

_All of the other pills, they were different _

_Maybe I should get some help"_

Kurt had long before started to tear up and then Blaine felt that his own cheeks were damp.

"_I can't stay on your life support, there's a_

_shortage in the switch, _

_I can't stay on your morphine, cuz its making me itch _

_I said I tried to call the nurse again but she's_

_being a little bitch, _

_I think I'll get outta here, where I can _

_Run just as fast as I can _

_To the middle of nowhere _

_To the middle of my frustrated fears _

_And I swear you're just like a pill _

_Instead of makin' me better, you keep makin' me ill _

_You keep makin' me ill_

_Run just as fast as I can _

_To the middle of nowhere _

_To the middle of my frustrated fears _

_And I swear you're just like a pill _

_Instead of makin' me better, you keep makin' me ill _

_You keep makin' me ill _

_I can't stay on your life support, there's a_

_shortage in the switch, _

_I can't stay on your morphine, cuz its making me itch _

_I said I tried to call the nurse again but she's_

_being a little bitch, _

_I think I'll get outta here, where I can _

_Run just as fast as I can _

_To the middle of nowhere _

_To the middle of my frustrated fears _

_And I swear you're just like a pill _

_Instead of makin' me better, you keep makin' me ill _

_You keep makin' me ill"_

"Kurt I-i don't know what to say I mean I-" Blaine was cut off by the melody of Yellow by Coldplay.

"_Look at the stars,_

_Look how they shine for you,_

_And everything you do,_

_Yeah, they were all yellow._

_I came along,_

_I wrote a song for you,_

_And all the things you do,_

_And it was called "Yellow"._

_So then I took my turn,_

_Oh what a thing to have done,_

_And it was all "Yellow."_

Kurt's eyes met Blaine's and held them in his gaze.

"_Your skin,_

_Oh yeah your skin and bones,_

_Turn into something beautiful,_

_You know, you know I love you so,_

_You know I love you so._

_I swam across,_

_I jumped across for you,_

_Oh what a thing to do._

_Cos you were all "Yellow",_

_I drew a line,_

_I drew a line for you,_

_Oh what a thing to do,_

_And it was all "Yellow."_

_Your skin,_

_Oh yeah your skin and bones,_

_Turn into something beautiful,_

_And you know,_

_For you I'd bleed myself dry,_

_For you I'd bleed myself dry._

_It's true,_

_Look how they shine for you,_

_Look how they shine for you,_

_Look how they shine for, _

_Look how they shine for you,_

_Look how they shine for you,_

_Look how they shine._

_Look at the stars,_

_Look how they shine for you,_

_And all the things that you do."_

Kurt collapsed onto the floor in tears as Blaine ran to help him up. Kurt and Blaine hugged and just stood there in each other's arms taking in all of what just happened.

"Kurt I'm so so sor-"

"NO, you shouldn't be I'm the one who should be sorry I shouldn't be like this…I'm sort of selfish when it comes to you and I shouldn't be when, you speak your mind I should respect that because it's you Blaine and I don't want to lose you ever in my life!"

**A/N: Hey, well maybe it's going to take a minute for Blaine's response to what just happened. Right, right? SORRY! Oh, yeah and don't be mad but, I'm writing a Sebkurt fic. I know, I know don't eat me please? Klaine is still my OTP besides, Quick but, this concept sound interesting to my mind once, again MY mind and you all have firsthand experience as to how it works :) Until next time, I salute you. Less than three!**


	6. Believers Never Die

**A/N: Yes, Blaine gets some songs too and a few special guests as well, but there will most likely be a few more chapters if you'd like…message me or review if you do. The songs are; Thank You and Loser Of The Year by Simple Plan.**

"Well, then I think you'd be happy to see this…please just sit down" Blaine pulled Kurt off the floor tears still in both their eyes. Kurt sat down and got his breathing back to normal as A LOT of New Directions rounded the corner. Rachel, Finn, Tina, Brittany, Santana, Mercedes, Quinn, Lauren, Mike, _Puck_, Artie, Sam, Rory, and ____came and hugged him, he almost cried at the reunion he was now a part of. They exchanged kisses, hugs, I missed you's, and I love you's, when the music started and then he saw the past band from the choir room. And the New Directions started to hum lightly and then burst into back-up vocals.

"_I thought that I could always count on you,_

_I thought that nothing could become between us two._

_We said as long as we would stick together,_

_We'd be alright,_

_We'd be ok._

_But I was stupid _

_And you broke me down_

_I'll never be the same again._

_So thank you for showing me,_

_That best friends can not be trusted,_

_And thank you for lying to me,_

_Your friendship and good times we had you can have them back_

_Yeah!_

As, Blaine Finn and Puck burst out that note Kurt looked Blaine in the eyes and saw regret, and a flash of a softer emotion but, he couldn't be sure.

_I wonder why it always has to hurt,_

_For every lesson that you have to learn._

_I won't forget what you did to me,_

_How you showed me things, _

_I wish I'd never seen._

_But I was stupid, _

_And you broke me down,_

_I'll never be the same again._

_So thank you for showing me,_

_That best friends can not be trusted,_

_And thank you for lying to me,_

_Your friendship the good times we had you can have them back_

_When the tables turn again,_

_You'll remember me my friend,_

_You'll be wishing I was there for you._

_I'll be the one you'll miss the most,_

_But you'll only find my ghost._

_As time goes by,_

_You'll wonder why, _

_You're all alone._

Blaine looked and smirked at Kurt. Kurt was taken back. He didn't know what to think.

_So thank you for showing me,_

_That best friends can not be trusted,_

_And thank you for lying to me,_

_Your friendship and good times we had you can have them back._

_So thank you, for lying to me,_

_So thank you, for all the times you let me down_

_So thank you, for lying to me,_

_So thank you, your friendship you can have it back"_

"Blaine w-what do you-" Kurt began but, was cut off by another song.

Blaine caught Kurt's eyes and held his gaze with a look on his face that said 'Hey, I'm sorry and I love you.'

"_There's a lot of talk about me,_

_People lining up to meet me._

_I'm on a verge of celebrity,_

_So what you think about that?_

_I've got friends in high places,_

_Louis Vuitton suitcases,_

_Look at all their pretty faces_

_So what you think about that?_

_So why do I feel like it's all just a show?_

_You make me wanna shut it all down,_

_Throw it all away,_

_Cause I'm nothing if I don't have you._

_What's the point of being on top,_

_All the money in the world,_

_If I can't blow it all on on you._

_So, send the cars back,_

_Put the house on the market,_

_And my big dreams too._

_Because it's all so clear,_

_Now without you here,_

_I'm the loser of the year._

_I'm at a party in a mansion_

_There's a lot of high fashion,_

_And I'm cooler than I've ever been_

_So what you think about that?_

_I'm livin' life in a fast lane_

_I've got fridge full of champagne,_

_And I'm hanging out with Lil' Wayne._

_So what you think about that?_

_So why do I feel like it's all just a show?_

_You make me wanna shut it all down,_

_Throw it all away,_

_Cause I'm nothing if I don't have you._

_What's the point of being on top,_

_All the money in the world,_

_If I can't blow it all on you._

_So, send the cars back,_

_Put the house on the market,_

_And my big dreams too._

_Because it's all so clear,_

_That without you here,_

_I'm the loser of the year._

_I'm the loser of the year._

_I can try real hard,_

_I can try to pretend,_

_That all these dreams make any sense_

_Without you._

_But that just ain't true_

_I thought these things would make me forget_

_About you and me_

_But you're stuck in my head_

_I'm a loser,_

_If I lose her._

_You make me wanna shut it all down,_

_Throw it all away,_

_Cause I'm nothing if I don't have you._

_What's the point of being on top,_

_All the money in the world,_

_If I can't blow it all on you._

_You make me wanna shut it all down,_

_Throw it all away,_

_'cause I'm nothing if I don't have you._

_So, send the cars back,_

_Put the house on the market,_

_And my big dreams too._

_Because it's all so clear,_

_That I need you near,_

_And it's all so clear,_

_Now without you here,_

_I'm the loser of the year._

_Loser of the year._

_I'm the loser of the year._

_Loser of the year."_

Blaine had tears rolling down his cheeks as he sang the last note and he went over to Kurt and did something he'd never thought he'd be able to do…

**A/N: Take guesses. Okay? I know you all hate me now…but, you'll love me in a few days**


	7. The Essential Heart

**A/N: Sorry, I haven't updated in SO long! :/ Haven't had time! :O But, maybe you'll like this chapter.**

Kurt's head was reeling and he didn't know what to do! One minute Blaine was telling him he practically hated him the next he was crying and telling him he wanted him and now he was walking over and kneeling in front of him.

"W-what are doing?" Kurt asked his vision still a little blurry with tears.

"Kurt…I've been in love with you since the day I met you…I just didn't actually know it then. Now, I've realized you are the only one I want and we can work out our work and money problems together and-and we don't have to fight anymore! I promise too pick up after myself, try to find a job I like, only if you promise not to jump on me every time I might complain about it and cook dinner every once in a while…so, I guess what I'm trying to say is…"Blaine pulled out a box and everyone gasped, "Will you make me the happiest human being alive and marry me?"

Kurt gaped and Blaine flipped the ring box open and the ring inside shown brightly. It was a gold band with little glasz and hazel gemstones on it with the engraving of Teenage Dream on the inside. Kurt began to cry and nod.

"Of course I will Blaine!" Kurt leapt on him.

"Thank you" Blaine cried into Kurt's shoulder.

"No need to thank me…I'll always have you to thank for more than you could ever thank me for" Kurt said smiling.

"Guys, could we uh see the ring?" Rachel and Puck asked.

Blaine then slipped it onto Kurt's finger and Kurt showed it off to everyone smiling and his friends came over, hugged him, and congratulated him before doing the same to Blaine…

~oOo~

[Approx. 1 year later]

"These two have prepared their own vows for the wedding" the man at the alter-none other than one, Will Schuester himself-said.

"Kurt, I promise to always be loyal, caring, gentle and good to you. I have always loved you…and I know this is one of the best things…you ARE the best thing to ever happen to me and I thank-even though you may not believe in him and I respect that-but, I thank God everyday for the blessing that is you. And, I will always love you no matter what." Blaine said smiling through tears.

"Blaine, I will be somewhat loyal, always caring, too gentle, and good to you. Ever since, our eyes connected I have loved you. You truly are my angel in disguise…you always have been and I love you. You were always my teenage dream Blaine." Kurt smiled though tears streamed down his face.

They both smile as they slip the rings on each other's fingers as they I do. They kiss and everyone goes wild with tears, whistles, and cheers. Everyone comes to hug them even Sebastian was there at the wedding! The reception was all _Wicked_ themed with hints of _Harry Potter_ which combined the couple's interests into one. They were so in love it would make you cry. The crowd, eventually, cheered 'Klaine' up on stage to sing a duet of Teenage Dream-Katy Perry in pure bliss.

~oOo~

[Approx. 3 years later]

Kurt Hummel-Anderson was cuddling with his husband Blaine Hummel-Anderson on their couch in their small home in New York, New York when the phone rang.

"UGH! DO WE HAVE TO ANSWER IT?" Kurt groaned.

"Yes, sweetheart…it could be about the adoption" Blaine said kissing Kurt's forehead giggling at how adorable he was.

"But, I'm comfortable!"

"Yes, so am I but, you chose to lie on top of me so…"

"Wow…just wow Blaine" Kurt shook his head smiling and walked to get the phone but, Blaine grabbed his hips and pulled him down.

"Let me go in 1…2…" Blaine let him go, "better".

Kurt walked to go get the phone and when he picked it up on the other end was a perky little voice that said their adoption had gone through Kurt felt as though he was about to cry. He hung up after saying thank you through tears and walked back to Blaine who had a horrified look on his face.

"What?" Blaine asked cradling Kurt.

"We got the baby" Kurt mumbled.

"Look, it's okay we ju-wait…what?" Blaine said pulling Kurt up so, he could look at him.

"We got the baby."

"What!"

"We. Got. The. Baby. Blaine."

"Really?"

"OH MY GOD! WE ACTUALLY, GOT THE BABY BLAINE! I AM SO HAPPY! THIS IS SO AMAZING!" Kurt threw his arms around Blaine's neck and hugged him tightly.

"Oh…wow, I'm…just…gah" Blaine breathed, through tears.

[9 months later]

"She's beautiful" Kurt breathed when the nurse handed him the newborn baby girl.

"She's really ours" Blaine said smiling through tear-filled eyes.

"Don't cry…you're going to make me cry...oh well" Kurt laughed a little through his own tears.

"Sorry" Blaine smiled.

"What should we name her?" Kurt asked.

"Hmmm…" Blaine looked back at the surrogate mother, Ashley, "what about Ashley?" The baby gurgled happily.

"I love it" Kurt smiled and kissed Blaine's cheek.

"I think she does too" Blaine kissed his cheek and held out his finger for Ashley and she grabbed it with a little fist. He little fingers closed over the big one in front of her and she looked up at Blaine with big sky-blue eyes and smile that could light up the whole world. And that's when the two parents began to cry.

~oOo~

[About 8 years later]

"Is that really how all this happened daddy?" seven year old Ashley asked as she sat on Kurt's lap in his armchair with the latest cover of Vogue next to him.

"Yes" Kurt smiled and kissed her forehead.

"Papa!" Ashley called for Blaine.

"Yes, sweetheart?" Blaine came down form his office, curly hair a mess, with his glasses on.

"Is daddy telling the truth?" Ashley ran over and held out her arms.

"Yes, of course honey" Blaine smiled and kissed her cheek as he lifted her up.

"How do you know?" Kurt chuckled curiously raising an eyebrow.

"I listened" Blaine smirked.

"Oh really?"

"Yes, babe" Blaine smiled and went over to kiss Kurt.

"Eww" Ashley said pulling their faces apart. But, Kurt an Blaine just stared at each other…remembering.

"Hello?" Ashley waved her hand in between them after a few seconds bringing them back to reality and the present.

"Sorry, sweetie" Kurt smiled.

"Dinner anyone?" Blaine smiled grabbing his coat.

"Yes, please" Kurt said as he and Ashley got their coats as well.

"Where are we going?" Ashley asked as they got into the car.

"Breadstix" Blaine smiled.

"Aww" Kurt said.

"What?" Ashley squeaked from the back seat.

"It's where papa and I went on our first official date" Kurt said happily.

"Yep," Blaine smiled and kissed Kurt getting another 'eww' form Ashley.

**A/N: Sorry, this has to end! But, I hope you enjoyed it! :) Love you!**


End file.
